The pulmonary effects of septic shock are being characterized in the dog model using bronchoscopy and lung scanning. Blood flow, fluid shifts, and inflammation are being studied. These studies will identify the mechanisms by which septic shock causes pulmonary dysfunction. The goal of these studies is to develop techniques to prevent these pulmonary complications or to treat them more effectively.